


The Sith, Zero Side Stories

by Advena_Phillips



Series: Star Wars: The Sith, Zero [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Side Story, Sith Shenanigans, Snippets, Some Humor, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advena_Phillips/pseuds/Advena_Phillips
Summary: Snippets, short stories and possible novelettes set in the world of 'The Sith, Zero' and based in the Galaxy Far, Far Away. From Louise's first night after learning to touch the Force to Louise talking philosophy with a drugged Jedi prisoner, all these short tales that don't fit in the main story belong here.Ideas welcome. Feedback wanted. Short stories are not my forte.





	The Sith, Zero Side Stories

Deep in the Spinward sector at the edges of Wild Space lay a planet drifting around the bright orange sun of Ir, known simply as Elu. It was a barren planet with small oasis of life among the slate wastelands and mountainous regions rich in minerals and ores. Yet, despite this richness, the planet was often ignored by the galaxy at large.

It was on this planet, Louise lay in her bed, restless. Only hours ago, had Lord Juyn taught her to use the Force for the first time consciously and she was still giddily from excitement. Though, there was a darker aspect to her sleeplessness; nightmares were a sickness and she was infected. Dreams of screaming slaves and bloodthirsty pirates plagued her dreams, ruining any attempt to sleep.

So, she stayed awake, her eyes staring off into the pitch black as she squirmed, eager for the night to pass so she could continue her training.

Her mind drifted back, and a smile graced her lips as she once again went back to the first time she consciously used the Force. Pulling her hands free from her blanket, she held them up to her face, looking at them as if they were the most wonderful thing in the world. Like she had earlier in the day, she summoned the ever-present and comforting presence of the Force, willing it to her hands, and just like earlier in the day, lightning sparked to life.

Louise’s smile grew twice the size as the arcs danced across her fingers, snapping and crackling in the silent room.

She felt as if she could watch the lightning for ages, it was just beautiful to her eyes. Not for the first time had she thought about what her former classmates would think of her new-found abilities. Not only that, but she would be attending one of the most prestigious academies in the entire Empire. Though… what Lord Juyn and Rayne had shared, the Korriban Academy sounded far different than anything she had ever experienced.

If she were to be honest, she was scared. Everything was strange and new, and she was finding it hard to digest. The compound was not built for teaching and so the most she could learn was whatever Lord Juyn could impart, which was mainly consisting of Force related topics.

She shook her head, focusing on the now. She had power, she had magic, and she was certainly not a zero anymore.

Louise froze, her lightning dissipating as her concentration moved elsewhere. She could sense someone coming, someone familiar. Quickly, she shoved her hands under the sheet, shifting onto her side, and tried to pretend she was asleep.

Her bedroom door hissed open, light from the other room spilling in around the silhouette of the new arrival. “Louise?” Lord Juyn’s voice drifted to her ears, curious and amused. “I know you’re awake.”

_Damn_. Louise thought, tensing. Slowly, she turned over to face Juyn, trying to appear as if she just woke up. “Ju- uh, my lord?”

“You were playing with the Force, weren’t you.” It was no question but a statement.

Louise blushed, embarrassed. “Yes…”

“You should get some sleep,” he said, his voice chiding but understanding. “Tomorrow’s going to be hard on you now that you can tap into the Force. Get some rest.”

“Yes, my lord.” When Lord Juyn left, closing the door behind him, she turned back onto her back with a sigh that turned into a yawn. Juyn was right, she should go to sleep. She knew she would only wake up in a few hours, drenched in sweat, but she could at least hope.


End file.
